legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Cole
Note: I do not own the rights to this character, all rights reserved to Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu Cole is a fictional character from the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu tv series who appears in Closing the Circles chapters 1 and 4. He journeyed to Ogaji to help out G defeat Bamos' Watchers. He found out there that his world was a puppet world created by his Master Wu, and that if he didn't fix it their world would collapse on itself. When he returned home he helped his friends return Ninjago back to normal by defeating Krux and Acronix. History = The following follows the original storyline of LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu = Before Closing the Circles During his time on Ninjago, he trained alongside his Ninja allies, Zane, Kai, and Jay. Together they saved Kai's sister from the Skulkin, took down Lord Garmadon, defeated Pythor, defeated the Overlord twice, Chen, Morro, Nadakhan, Yang, and the Time Twins. (End of LEGO Ninjago storyline) Some time after Wu's disappearance, Ninjago's history was altered by time, and Cole was transported there alongside his friends. Battles of Doomsday Battles of Doomsday Chapter 8 G visited Cole on the Day of the Departed, right after defeating Sensei Yang. Cole fought G in his ghost form, resenting the fact that he was no longer a ghost. Cole ended up defeating G, putting him on the list to fight in Doomsday along with Zane and Jay (of course this fight would never come, as G would forget about Ninjago after his transition into evil.) Closing the Circles His Return G of Ogaji journeyed to Ninjago to seek the help of a Ninja, and Cole followed suit (he no longer remembered G due to being on Ninjago Earth-2.) Together, he helped G and some other Ogajans defeat Bamos' Watchers. There, he learned the truth about his world, and how Master Wu created it to hide the real Ninjago from G when he turned evil. Now that G was no longer a threat, and Wu was missing again, if they didn't fix Ninjago, it would collapse on itself, destroying Ogaji with it. Vichy Ninjago Cole returned home and told his friends of the trouble they're in. They ended up searching for a ruined time machine to return Ninjago to normal, but were stopped by Chef Krux and Principal Acronix of Ninjago City High. The ninja together persevered and defeated them, and returned Ninjago to normal. When they returned to their true home they had no memory of the puppet world they lived in or Ogaji... Age Cole does not have a specific age, but he is probably somewhere around his late teens. Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent former leader of the Ninja. Before meeting Wu, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Master Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. His passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Cole#Personality Notes * Cole was the candidate to enter Ogaji because he was the last one of the four Ninjago ninja that has yet to appear in Ogaji. * Cole comes from Earth-1 of Ninjago, which means it is the same one you see on tv. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Prime Ninjago